Newark City
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' Newark City is a fictional, industrialized city featured in Resident Evil: Code Genesis based strongly off of the real city in New Jersey of the United States. It it recorded to have a population of over 600,000, making it one of the most heavily populated areas in the U.S., and is one of the nation's major air, shipping, and railway hubs. It was unfortunately destroyed during a viral outbreak of the super advanced t-virus that was released on the helpless citizens. It is also where Chris locates Rose and her friends for questioning and it is considered to be a sub-plot for the entire game. This ethnically diverse city is divided into five districts, and contains a variety of neighborhoods ranging in character from bustling urban districts to quiet suburban enclaves. History The history of Newark City begins upon the arrival of the first Native Americans before the arrival of explorers from across seas. Newark was eventually discovered by the Italians in 1524 and first claimed in 1633 by the New Haven Colony of Connecticut under the leadership of English Protestant Governor Robert Milford. It was earlier known as New Work and changed to Newark in 1659. It would become a trading post for wheat, fur, tobacco and cotton. Sleeping Forest Massacre Milford and the group with him bought the property from the Indians by exchanging a mass quantity of goods and currency. The total control of the newly formed community by the Church continued until 1667 when Joseph Milford launched an attack on the Indian tribes in Sleeping Forest after many colonists were reportedly attacked by what was mentioned to have been the Indians, despite the lack of proof otherwise. His attack caused thousands to be slaughtered in the night. The death of many granted the forest to be ably named due to the eerie silence that followed long after their death. Newark Witch Trials In 1680, Joseph Milford had accused the colony's medicine woman, Augustine Mayberry for witchcraft due to the sudden illness of his own daughter. Augustine is burned. Unfortunately, this led to many other witch trials to take place in that year. Epidemic of 1723 In the early 1700s, a mysterious epidemic breaks out and the colony is later abandoned. In 1744, Michael Graham and a group of fifty two pioneers cross Lydia River to arrive in Newark and attempt to reopen the colony. He later dies in 1745 of influenza and is buried in town. A park is named in his memory. Newark Riots The 1954 Newark riots were a major civil disturbance that occurred in the city between June 4th and June 13th, 1954. The nine days of rioting, looting, and destruction left 31 dead and hundreds injured. In the period leading up to the riots, several factors led local residents to feel powerless and dehumanized by police brutality. In particular, many felt they had been largely excluded from meaningful political representation. Furthermore, unemployment, poverty, and concerns about low-quality housing contributed to the end result. Hurricane Richard On April 7th 1974, a category 3 hurricane named "Richard" swept the city, causing mass evacuations, severe flooding and millions of dollars worth of damages. String of Unsolved Murders A series of bizarre homicides had occurred throughout the city and outside of it and it was believed that they seemed to have started with the shooting of Charles Bedford in August of 2002 and continued through the following years. Victims were reported shot or mauled by unidentified creatures. The Newark Police were at a loss to explain or stop the phenomenon, blaming it on cult activity. Eventually, throughout the game, it is strongly believed that many citizens were aware of why the murders were happening, but refused to disclose any information or avoided authorities. The Mayor of Newark City, Arthur Bertrand had also faced several allegations of involvement with Umbrella in the past and some even went as far to accuse him of knowing about the murders and refusing to put an end to them, however the accusations yielded no evidence to prove such. t2-virus outbreak Newark City was somehow infected with an advanced strain of the t-virus and the victims became infected within a matter of several hours by Major Harry S. Vanek. This is also the location where you must fight the undead and hordes of monsters in the beginning of the game. It is uncertain how the creatures managed to enter the city, but it is believed that they were placed there weeks before the events took place and upon Alex's command, released. There are several newspapers and police logs that indicate an increase in murders and shootings that took place in Newark City just a week before the infection. Rose, Chris and the rest of the group attempt to escape the city after they receive word from BSAA headquarters that there is a plan to destroy the city and rid it of any infection. They were only granted a few hours to leave and find a way out of the city. The US Army attempted to evacuate citizens from the city and began setting up barricades around the city's perimeter, effectively enforcing a quarantine that failed due to the rapidly-spreading virus and the lack of control. The officers then made a last attempt to destroy the infected creatures, but they failed as they became overrun by the strength and speed of the numbers of infected. Geography Newark City is located Northeastern part of the United States. The precise location of the city within the game has never been clarified. The location of the city rests at the center of Lydia River, which feeds into a sheltered harbor and then into the ocean; this has helped the city grow in significance in trade. Lydia River flows through the valleys and into the harbor. The city's total area is 468.9 square miles with 430.5 consisting of land and 38.4 of small to large bodies of water. The highest point in the city is Sleeping Forest further out within the suburbs. The summit of the ridge is mostly covered in woodlands and abandoned buildings. Climate Boston has a climate that is continental in nature but with maritime influences owing to its coastal location, a phenomenon common to coastal southern New England. The climate is classified as a humid continental climate. Summers are typically warm, rainy, and humid, while winters are cold, windy, and snowy. Spring and fall are usually mild, but conditions are widely varied. Prevailing wind patterns that blow offshore affect the city's climate, minimizing the influence of the ocean. Newark's coastal location on the eastern part of the United States, although it moderates temperatures, also makes the city very prone to weather systems that can produce much snow and rain. Fog is also prevalent, particularly in spring and early summer, and the occasional tropical storm or hurricane can threaten the region, especially in early autumn. Due to its situation along the ocean, the city is often subjected to sea breeze, especially in the late spring, when water temperatures are still quite cold. Demography The population was estimated to have been well over 500,000 and is one of the most populous cities in the United States. According to the Census Bureau, there was a sharp increase in population before and after the downfall of Umbrella and stood at a record high of 400,303 in 2006. Figures regarding proportions of gender, age and ethnicity are unknown. However, there are some ethic groups of the city made known in End of Days. Among them are a significant number of Italians and Irish as well as African Americans and Latin Americans. Economy Newark City was an industrialized East-coastal American town and its economy was once largely dominated by the Umbrella Corporation but now is herded by the New Genesis Pharmaceutical Company. It finances most of its medicines and products to the people. While not an economical colossus in the way Raccoon City had been, it has over 300 different types of business. These are 1,800 retail, 540 wholesale establishments, eight major bank headquarters, and twelve savings and loan association headquarters. Approximately 34% of the city's inhabitants were believed to be directly employed with the company working in its many legal businesses (pharmaceuticals, computing) however only a select few knew of its illegal activities in bio-engineering. Prior to its fall, the Umbrella Corporation generously financed most of the city's infrastructure, including the tram and subway system under the "Building Better Tomorrow's Project" in a bid to improve public relations and avoid suspicions. Districts Newark City, one of the few largest cities in the world, is composed of five districts. Throughout the districts there are hundreds of distinct neighborhoods, many with a definable history and character to call their own. Each district is also explored throughout the game; some more than others. Cardinal Row Cardinal Row was the central area and marketing part of Newark City. It was were New Genesis Pharmaceutical marketed the products and was the home of many parks, schools and hospitals to the public and the tourists who arrived there. Modern architecture consisted throughout the city, but it was more prevalent in the Cardinal Row. The district consists of mainly high class individuals. It is also where the Newark City Police Station is located. Downtown Downtown Newark City was geographically the largest district and the most ethnically diverse of the city itself. It is a famous tourist attraction given the shopping areas and libraries. It is the center of entertainment for the people and is home to the Newark City Phoenix's, the football team of the city. By some, it was dubbed as Sin City due to the vast selection of bars, shops and theaters and also a prime location for prostitution and drug dealing. During the time of Newark City's economic crisis after the fall of Umbrella, downtown had received many renovations since then thanks to the help of the mayor to avoid unrest and suspicions of the people. It rests on the northern part of the city. Terminal Harbor The Steel District (Or Terminal Harbor) was home to the industrial part of Newark City as well as the location of the harbors. It is a primary location for trading ports as well as metal work and factories. The area itself is the location where Todd Farley's mutilated body was discovered by harbor workers and fisherman. Outside of the harbor rests the low class citizens as well as rundown apartment complexes. It rests on the eastern part of the city. Kentwood Kentwood is a much smaller area of the city where it consists mainly of the middle class. It is also the location of the city's penitentary and mental health facilities. Kentwood lies just on the edge of the southern part of the city. Elysian Heights The location of Elysian Heights rests just outside of the city that consist primarily of high class. Also, it is the locations of many public schools and the Umbrella Academy for the Gifted. Just outside of Elysian Heights is the location of the home of Rose Bedford as well as the bordering Sleeping Forest. It rests on the western part of the city. Notable Landmarks and Locations Cardinal Row *Newark Police Station *Saint Michael's Hospital *New Genesis Pharmaceutical Company *Fisherman's Wharf *Cardinal Row Shopping Center *Paradise Garden Inn *Queen Marriott Hotel *Franklin Courthouse *Cardinal Row Clock Tower *Newark City Hall *Morello's Restaurant *Graham Memorial Park *Newark City Fire Department Downtown *Chris' Bar and Grill *Newark Community College *Michael's Tunnel *Art and Theater District *Red Light District *Guns and Things *Abalam Theater *Valentine's Burger Barn *Funbags Bar *Cheesecake City *Apollo Hotel *Kiddy Korner *Stardust Coffee Shop *Young Marine *Lucchese Lounge Terminal Harbor *Abbotsford Memorial Airport *Cardboard City *Newark Memorial Bridge *Harbor Township *Gambino's Casino and Pub *Harbor Gateway *Stanley's Metal Press Factory *Millennium Hotel and Bar *Mike's 4 Season's Trading *Leland's Slaughterhouse Kentwood *Newark University of Science *Odyssey High School *Odyssey Junior High School *Odyssey Elementary School *Newark County Penitentiary *Volpe Lacrime Sanitarium *Sunset Inn *Madder International Airport *Newark Waste Management Plant *Kentwood Arcade Elysian Heights *Umbrella Academy Prep *Bedford Estate *Church of Elohim *Rachel's Diner *Elysian Water and Power *Hotel 1408 *Heavenly Blessings Orphanage *Talos Cemetery *Comix R' US *Newark Turnpike *Newark Private School for Boys *Newark Private School for Girls Other *Gas Stations *Edgar Allen Bridge *Newark Lumber Yard *Mike's Apple Orchard *Fort Beldam *King's Bowling Alley *Family Butcher Shoppe *Lydia River *Newark Memorial Bridge *Church of Rebirth *Grand Carousel *Sleeping Forest *St. Bartholomew's Cemetary *Estacado's Theater *Newark Subway System Transportation The subway system of Newark City is often the busiest every day, while Grand Cardinal Terminal acted as its central hub, also referred to as "Grand Cardinal Station", is the city's largest railway station by number of platforms. The subway system was known to have six stops. Newark is also home to one of the busiest air transportation corridors. The Newark Memorial Bridge is among the most busiest during lunch and evening hours and the Edgar Allen Bridge is busiest during the morning shift as it is the only bridge that leads directly in and out of the city. Newark's high rate of public transit use involves daily cyclists and many pedestrian commuters. Walk and bicycle modes of travel account for 28% of all modes for trips in the city; nationally the rate for metro regions is about 10%. Not only does Newark City have a vast mass transit network, the city also has an extensive web of expressways and parkways through various bridges and tunnels. Because these highways serve millions of suburban residents who commute into the city, it is quite common for motorists to be stranded for hours in traffic jams that are a daily occurrence, particularly during rush hour. Newark also has a large public bus fleet and commuter rail network. The rail network, connecting the suburbs in the central region to the city, consists of the Downtown, Elysian Heights, and Cardinal Transit. It also boasts a high security airline system of several airlines such as Abbotsford Memorial Airport and Madder International Airport. Destruction On the night of June 14th, 2014, the government makes every attempt to contain this new strain of t-virus as long as they can, but with little information and no means of controlling it, they decided that Newark City's entire population had been infected and thus, the city was destroyed in a mission codenamed "Preservate X", even against the demands of BSAA to contain the command for as long as possible until their operatives were free of the blast zone. There was a nuclear missile that was dropped on the city and it caused several million dollars worth of damage and killed over 100,000 people to the surrounding cities that bordered it. This sparked outrage with BSAA executives and neighboring cities and towns. Fortunately, Chris and the others managed to flee mere moments before the explosion could claim their lives. Gallery {C {C {C Trivia *Newark City is based off of the real Newark, New Jersey. *The city itself appears to be set somewhere near New York City given the similar dialects of the people there. *Newark City's national flag is red and white bearing symbols of a phoenix and has been changed since the time of Umbrella's rule. *In the game, various news segments from Newark City's NCTV Station tell of the recent events that have been happening during the chaos of the city's infection and eventual fall. *Newark City's history is mostly explored in End of Days and only briefly in Code Genesis. *There is no mention of the witch trials in the game and shortly in End of Days; it is mentioned that there is a portrait of a woman that hangs in the library of Augustine during Rose's history class. *The placement of the witch trials may share similarities with the persecution of Rose that Alex always brings up about. Appearance *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Locations Category:Resident Evil: Before (film) Locations